Absolution Deutsch
by ScarecrowsAngel
Summary: Erica ist die typische Schwester Leichtfuß, doch etwas verfolgt sie ... Übersetzung der Story im englischen Bereich


Titel: Absolution

Autorin: ScarecrowsAngel

Fandom: Team Knight Rider

Storytyp: Freundschaft

Rating: PG

Spoilerwarnung: Episode „Judas Wird Niemals Sterben" 

Zeitlinie: Kurz vor „Engel In Ketten"

Disclaimer: Team Knight Rider gehört nicht mir. Schade, aber wahr. Auch das am Ende anklingende Lied ist nicht meins. 

Im April 2002 hatte ich die erste Idee zu dieser Geschichte. Einen Satz hatte ich auch geschrieben - Und der hat es dann nicht mal in die Endfassung geschafft (grins!). Dann hat mich im September des selben Jahres meine Muse wieder getreten und in knapp einer Woche hatte ich die englische Version geschrieben. Die befindet sich nun hier im englischen Bereich - Vielleicht habt ihr sie sogar schon gelesen. 

Was das betrifft - Ein großes "Sorry" an alle, die diese Geschichte (und auch die Weihnachts-Story) schon kennen und auf etwas Neues gehofft haben. Ich bin weiterhin am Schreiben, kann aber noch nicht sagen, wann wieder etwas Neues kommt. Ich versuche mich schon lange an einer Kyle/Jenny-Geschichte, aber glaubt es mir oder nicht: Die sind am schwersten zu schreiben.

Lasst mich wissen, wie ihr die Geschichte findet! Konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen (Lob sowieso), Flames werden mit Beasts Super-Wasserwerfer gelöscht. 

E-Mail: ScarecrowsAngel@web.de

Absolution

Autorin: ScarecrowsAngel

Jenny Andrews saß in ihrem angestammten Sessel im Konferenzraum von Sky One und sah zu, wie ihre Teamkameraden hereinkamen. Sie alle sahen entspannt und zufrieden aus. Sie hatten ihren letzten Fall relativ leicht gelöst und hatten nun zwei Tage für sich, bevor die Foundation ihnen den nächsten Auftrag erteilen würde.

Kyle Stewart, der Anführer des TKR. Wie immer begann Jennys Herz schneller zu schlagen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Er hatte allen Grund, stolz auf sein Team zu sein, und man konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.

Duke DePalma, solide und verlässlich, nahm seinen Platz ein und begann sofort mit Beast, seinem Partner, zu streiten. Schon wieder wegen Alanis Morissette - Jenny konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Wenn Duke und Beast jemals mit ihren kleinen Reibereien aufhörten, würde das bestimmt das Ende der Welt einläuten.

Die Nächste war Erica West, gekleidet in ein enganliegendes schwarzes Top und khakifarbene Hose. Sie ließ sich in den Sessel neben Jenny fallen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Jenny wollte ihre Freundin fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war, doch Erica schien ihrem Blick bewusst auszuweichen - Etwas, das die ehemalige Trickbetrügerin noch nie zuvor getan hatte.

Als letzter kam Trek Sanders herein. Er trug ausgefranste Jeans, seine schwarze Lederjacke sowie ein weißes Men In Black - T-Shirt mit einem großen roten Fleck. Kyles Augenbrauen hoben sich bei dem Anblick sofort.

„Guck mich nicht so an," sagte das junge Genie. „Ich habe auf dem Rückweg ein Stück Pizza gegessen und hatte keine Zeit mehr, mich umzuziehen."

„Lass Dich bloß nicht von Clayton erwischen," riet Duke seinem Freund.

„Zu spät. Ich bin ihm auf dem Weg hierher begegnet. Mann, hat der sich beklagt."

Allgemeines Schmunzeln war darauf zu sehen.

„Du kannst Dich auch gleich umziehen," versprach Kyle. „Ich wollte euch nur wissen lassen, dass die Foundation uns nächste Woche bei der Benefizfeier erwartet."

Trek und Duke verzogen beide ihre Gesichter. Beide wussten, was das bedeutete. Auf Galaveranstaltungen fühlte sich keiner so recht wohl - Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sie Smokings nicht mochten.

„Kein Ausweg?" fragte Duke, obwohl er die Antwort bereits wusste.

„Nicht der Geringste," antwortete Kyle. „Habe schon gefragt."

„Großartig." Auf einem der Wandbildschirme tauchte das rotierende Bild Dantes auf. „Alle werden um uns herum stehen und ihre Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen."

„Das sollen sie nur mal versuchen," war Beasts drohende Stimme zu hören.

„Seid froh, dass ihr keine Anzüge tragen müsst," seufzte Kyle. Er hasste Galaveranstaltungen mindestens genauso wie Duke und Trek - Und aus denselben Gründen.

Obwohl Kyle im Smoking einfach umwerfend aussah, dachte Jenny bei sich. Sie würde es nie laut sagen, doch allein aus dem Grund freute sie sich schon auf die Feier.

„Hey Erica," neckte Trek sie. „Eine Woche sollte gerade reichen, um zu entscheiden, was Du anziehen willst."

Zu aller Überraschung nickte die Blondine darauf nur. Was - keine schlagfertige Antwort, so wie sonst? Erst jetzt sah Jenny die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen. Erica sah aus, als ob sie eine Weile nicht geschlafen hätte. „Bist Du okay?" stellte Jenny die Frage, die ihr schon vorher auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, und legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ja, mir geht's gut." Zur Überraschung der früheren Marine riss Erica ihren Arm zurück, als wäre Jennys sanfte Berührung ein Schlag gewesen. „Ich bin nur müde."

„Ich will euch auch nicht länger aufhalten. Ich wollte nur, dass ihr Bescheid wisst," sagte Kyle. Die anderen nahmen sofort die Gelegenheit wahr und gingen. Erica war als erste draußen, gefolgt von Duke und Trek.

Jenny blieb noch sitzen. Ericas Reaktion hatte ihr doch wehgetan und sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Kyle blickte sie neugierig an. „Geht es Dir gut?"

„Mir ja," antwortete Jenny. „Aber Erica offenbar nicht."

„Er nickte. „Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Sie sieht so aus, als würde sie Schlafschwierigkeiten haben."

„Es ist nicht nur das." Jenny seufzte. „Sie geht mir aus dem Weg. Ich frage mich, ob ich sie irgendwie verletzt habe."

Kyles Antwort war ein Kopfschütteln. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Erica ist nicht der Typ, so etwas nicht sofort auf den Tisch zu bringen. Wir müssen einfach erst mal abwarten." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er musste sich doch sehr am Riemen reißen, um nicht in ihren schönen Augen zu versinken. Es wäre so einfach...

Sie rettete ihn (und sich), indem sie dankbar lächelte, aufstand und den Raum verließ.

Schade.

***

„NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!"

Erica schoss senkrecht im Bett hoch und tastete blind nach dem Lichtschalter. Der Alptraum war in diesen Tagen ihr ständiger Begleiter. Allgegenwärtig - und immer gleich.

Verdammt, warum verfolgte sie diese Sache gerade jetzt?

Weinend vergrub Erica das Gesicht im Kissen.

***

Am nächsten Morgen erhob sich Sky One in die Lüfte und war auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Jenny saß am Steuer ihres Fahrzeugs, einem rot-weißen Ford Mustang Cabrio, und hörte mit einem Lächeln der neckischen Unterhaltung zwischen Trek und Domino, der AI im Fahrzeug, zu. Sie sprachen gerade über ein Upgrade, das jedes der Fahrzeuge erhalten sollte, sobald sie gelandet waren.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. „Ich bin gleich wieder da," sagte sie zu Domino.

„Natürlich, Schätzchen," antwortete Dom mit ihrer sanften Stimme. Sie schien irgendwie immer genau zu wissen, was Jenny durch den Sinn ging. Die junge Frau schenkte ihrer künstlichen, und doch so menschlichen, Partnerin ein weiteres Lächeln und stieg aus.

Jenny musste nicht weit gehen - Ihr Ziel stand auf der anderen Seite der Garage. „Guten Morgen, Kat. Kann ich Dich etwas fragen?"

„Sicher," antwortete die AI in dem silbernen Motorrad. „Aber wenn Du wissen willst, was mit Erica los ist - Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe natürlich nachgefragt, aber sie hat mir nichts gesagt."

Jenny seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, Du könntest mir weiterhelfen. Sie scheint besonders mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, und ich weiß nicht, warum."

Trek trat hinter sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das bist nicht nur Du. Sie meidet uns alle. Und wer weiß, wann sie zuletzt richtig geschlafen hat."

„Ich weiß nur, dass es vor vier Tagen angefangen hat. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." Kat klang furchtbar besorgt, was keinen der Anwesenden überraschte. So oft wie sie und ihre Fahrerin stritten, wussten doch alle, was sie einander wirklich bedeuteten.

Ein klapperndes Geräusch kündigte Clayton mit seinem Karren an, der das Frühstück brachte. Kyle und Duke waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Sie alle waren inzwischen ganz schön hungrig.

Trek berührte seinen Comlink. „Hey, Erica. Frühstück ruft!"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger," antwortete sie einen Moment später.

„Wie bitte?" Clayton klang zu gleichen Teilen verletzt und verblüfft. „Du hast schon gestern Abend nichts haben wollen. Du bist doch nicht krank, oder?"

„Es geht mir gut, ich bin einfach nur nicht hungrig." Bevor irgendeiner weitere Fragen stellen konnte, hatte sie die Verbindung gekappt.

Sie alle wechselten besorgte Blicke. 

„Vielleicht sollte mal jemand nach ihr sehen," schlug Clayton schüchtern vor, als würde es ihm nicht zustehen, überhaupt Vorschläge zu machen - Immerhin gehörte er nicht wirklich dem Team an. 

Doch zustimmendes Nicken allenthalben bewies ihm, dass niemand seine Worte für unangebracht hielt. „Clayton hat recht," stimmte Kyle zu, und alle anderen nickten.

„Ich werde sie später mal besuchen," sagte Trek. „Hoffentlich bringt es was."

„Vielen Dank," meldete sich Kat zu Wort.

„Dank mir lieber noch nicht," antwortete der junge Mann. „Vielleicht erreiche ich ja gar nichts."

„Eigentlich wollte ich damit euch allen danken," stellte die AI klar.

„Was wären wir für Freunde, wenn wir es nicht wenigstens versuchen würden?" fragte Duke.

„Außerdem würde sie dasselbe für jeden einzelnen von uns auch tun," fügte Jenny hinzu, und sie alle wussten, dass das stimmte.

***

Es war mitten in der Nacht.

Der leuchtende Bildschirm im Konferenzraum stellte die einzige Lichtquelle dar. Es war, wie schon oft, Jennys Absicht gewesen, Informationen über Michael Knight abzurufen. Diese Nacht schaffte sie jedoch nicht viel. Was auch immer mit Erica los war, es machte es ihr unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren. Ohne wirklich etwas Tiefergehendes versucht zu haben, fuhr sie das System wieder herunter und verließ auf leisen Sohlen den Raum.

Trek hatte versucht, so wie er es angeboten hatte, mit Erica zu reden. Doch außer dem Wunsch, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, hatte sie nichts zu ihm gesagt. Zutiefst frustriert hatte der junge Mann aufgegeben. Ebenso wie Clayton, der vergebens versucht hatte, ihr etwas zu essen zu bringen. Zweimal.

Jenny hatte sich mit Kyle erneut über die Situation beraten. Der Anführer des TKR hatte entschieden, etwas zu unternehmen wenn es Erica morgen nicht besser ginge. Der Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen hatte Jenny allerdings verraten, dass er am liebsten sofort eingegriffen hätte. Er hielt sich nur zurück, weil er die Pferde nicht zu früh scheu machen wollte.

Verdammt, was war nur mit Erica los? Warum wollte sie mit niemandem reden? Sie alle machten sich inzwischen die größten Sorgen. Sogar Plato hatte seine Besorgnis zum Ausdruck gebracht, etwas, das Treks schrulliger Partner sonst nie tat.

Jenny war tief in Gedanken und auch etwas nervös, dass man sie außerhalb ihres Quartiers erwischen und unangenehme Fragen stellen könnte, daher fuhr sie fast aus der Haut, als sie plötzlich einen gellenden Schrei hörte! Instinktiv nahm sie Kampfhaltung ein, blickte sich um und fand sich vor Ericas Zimmer wieder. Ohne Zögern hämmerte sie gegen die Tür. „Erica! Erica!"

Keine Antwort, also tat Jenny etwas, das sie noch nie hatte tun müssen - Sie benutzte den Zahlencode zur Türöffnung, der nur für Notfälle gedacht war. Zischend öffnete sich die Tür.

Die kleine Lampe beim Bett brannte. Erica saß an die Wand gelehnt da und schluchzte leise. Jenny ging schnell hinüber und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Auf ihre sanfte Berührung sah Erica sie an und schien ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. „Jenny?"

„Es ist okay, Erica, ich bin ja da."

„Aber ich..." Erica unterbrach sich und schloss die Augen. Es war immer dasselbe, nur dass der Traum von Mal zu Mal realer wirkte. Das war alles, was es war - alles, was es *immer* war - ein Traum.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Jenny an. Das Mitgefühl in den dunklen Augen ihrer Kameradin führte dazu, dass ihr erneut die Tränen kamen. Schließlich gestattete sie Jenny, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, als sie erneut zu weinen begann.

***

„Hattest Du einen Alptraum?" fragte Jenny eine Weile später, als Erica sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„Viel zu oft in den letzten paar Nächten. Und immer denselben." Ericas Stimme klang rau vom Weinen.

Jenny erhob sich und holte ihrer Freundin ein Glas Wasser. „Möchtest Du darüber reden?"

Zur Überraschung beider lächelte Erica kurz. „Welche Ironie." Auf Jennys verblüfften Blick fügte sie hinzu: „In dem Traum geht es um Dich, deshalb." Sie trank einen Schluck Wasser.

„Was meinst Du damit?"

Ericas Blick verdüsterte sich. „Der Galbraith-Fall."

Jenny nickte. Erica hatte damals zwei Schüsse auf sie abgefeuert, doch die kugelsichere Weste, die sie getragen hatte, hatte den Schaden auf zwei große blaue Flecken beschränkt. Erica hatte gewusst, dass Jenny die Weste getragen hatte, doch Jenny erinnerte sich, wie erleichtert die Stimme der früheren Trickdiebin geklungen hatte, als sie die Stimme ihrer Freundin über die Funkverbindung gehört hatte.

Ihr wurde plötzlich klar, dass sie beide nie wirklich über das geredet hatten, was damals geschehen war. Erica hatte sich aufrichtig entschuldigt - Was Jenny natürlich bereitwillig angenommen hatte. Doch sie hatten nie wirklich ihre Gefühle über diesen Fall miteinander geteilt.

„Als ich damals auf...auf Dich geschossen hatte...Ich wusste, dass Du eine Weste trägst, sonst hätte ich es nicht getan," fuhr Erica fort.

Wieder nickte Jenny. „Ich weiß. Damals wusste ich es auch."

„Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich mir doch Sorgen gemacht habe. Große Sorgen sogar." Erica leerte ihr Glas.

Jenny wusste, was sie meinte, noch bevor sie es klarstellte. Erica war längst nicht so selbstsüchtig und gedankenlos, wie sie manchmal zu sein schien. „Du hast Dir Sorgen gemacht, konntest Dich aber niemandem anvertrauen."

Erica nickte. „Wir waren danach fast ständig am Trainieren, sonst wäre ich wohl verrückt geworden. Vielleicht werde ich's ja jetzt." Sie sog bebend den Atem ein. „Als der Fall abgeschlossen war, schien alles klar zu sein. Aber seit ein paar Tagen verfolgt es mich wieder. In meinem Traum schieße ich auf Dich - so wie damals auch - Aber es geht immer damit zu Ende, dass Du doch keine Weste getragen hast und ich...Dich umgebracht hatte." Sie begann erneut zu weinen. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich einschlafe, habe ich diesen Traum! Manchmal wache ich auf und weiß nicht, was nun real ist und was nicht. Ich kann schon kaum mehr einschlafen, der Gedanke allein..." Ihre Stimme versagte, und einmal mehr hielt Jenny sie tröstend im Arm. 

Langsam beruhigte Erica sich wieder. Es war eine enorme Erleichterung, sich einmal von der Seele reden zu können, was sie in den letzten Tagen so gequält hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich jemandem so öffnen können und sie wünschte sich, in Worte fassen zu können, was ihr Jennys Beistand bedeutete.

Worte waren jedoch nicht notwendig, ein Blick in Jennys Augen bestätigte ihr das. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen konnte Erica wieder lächeln, ein Lächeln, das Jenny nur zu gern erwiderte. Dabei blieb es jedoch nicht. Beide mussten kichern, als Erica herzhaft gähnte.

„Ich sollte gehen, damit Du schlafen kannst," sagte Jenny und erhob sich. Als sie jedoch den leichten Anflug von Angst in Ericas blauen Augen sah, überlegte sie es sich anders. Einmal mehr in wortloser Übereinstimmung zog sie sich den Sessel näher ans Bett heran. 

Erica schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln und schloss die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fiel sie in einen tiefen, friedlichen Schlaf.

***

Erica hatte schon fast vergessen wie es war, nicht von Alpträumen aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. So erfrischt und entspannt hatte sie sich schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gefühlt. Als ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel, erschrak sie allerdings doch. Es war schon 12:30 Uhr, und für 9:00 Uhr war ein Meeting anberaumt gewesen!

Geschwind sprang Erica aus dem Bett. Erst jetzt sah sie das Blatt Papier, das auf dem kleinen Tisch lag. Neugierig griff sie danach.

„Erica", begann der Brief, „mach Dir um das Meeting keine Sorgen. Ich habe Kyle Bescheid gesagt, dass Du dich richtig ausschlafen musst, und er stimmt mir da zu. Wir können Dir später alles erklären, viel steht ohnehin nicht an. Es ist nur ein kleiner Auftrag. Die Foundation will wahrscheinlich nicht, dass wir vor der Benefizgala unser Erscheinungsbild ruinieren." Erica lachte impulsiv los, und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie fast vergessen hatte, wie gut sich das anfühlte. Sie las schnell den Brief zu Ende. „Ich hoffe, dass jetzt alles in Ordnung ist. Wenn Du mal wieder jemanden zum Reden brauchst, zieh Dich nicht zurück. Du weißt ja, wo ich zu finden bin - Egal wann. Jenny."

Ein sehr fremdartiges Gefühl breitete sich plötzlich in Ericas Innerem aus, ein warmes, friedvolles Gefühl, das sie noch nie zuvor gehabt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was es bedeutete, doch sie gestattete sich, es einen Moment lang zu genießen, bevor sie in die Dusche eilte.

***

So wie gestern saß Jenny an Dominos Steuer in der Garage, doch anders als gestern fühlte sie sich entspannt und glücklich.

Sie hatte den anderen nicht alles darüber erzählt, was Erica so bedrückt hatte, und sie hatten dies akzeptiert. Sie waren alle nur froh, dass es ihrer Teamgefährtin wieder besser ging.

Die frühere Marine redete mit Domino, als plötzlich ein kleiner Aufruhr in der Garage entstand. Jenny blickte sich um und sah Erica die Treppe herunter kommen.

Kyle, Duke und Trek waren bei ihren jeweiligen Fahrzeugen gewesen, doch auch sie kamen jetzt schnell näher. Jenny gesellte sich den Männern hinzu, und Menschen und AIs gleichermaßen verliehen ihrer Freude Ausdruck, Erica wieder unter sich zu haben. Es war beinahe schon eine kleine Feier.

Clayton kam mit dem Lunch auf seinem Karren in die Garage. „Geht es Dir besser?" fragte er auf seine gewohnte etwas verschüchterte Art.

Erica lächelte strahlend. „Viel besser, Clayton. Und einen Hunger habe ich!" Claytons Gerichte waren zwar nicht immer nach ihrem Geschmack, aber heute war ihr das egal.

Als Clayton den Deckel hochnahm, war sie allerdings zutiefst gerührt - Er hatte Blaubeerpfannkuchen gemacht, ihr Leibgericht. Im nächsten Moment umarmte sie den kleinen Koch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Seine Reaktion darauf war für eine weitere Runde Schmunzeln gut.

***

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Erica auf Kats Sitz und war tief in Gedanken. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Was geht Dir durch den Sinn, Erica?" fragte Kat mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme.

„Nur dieses warme, wundervolle Gefühl, dass ich heute seit dem Aufstehen habe. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber ich war noch nie so glücklich."

„Weil Du verarbeitet hast, was Dich beschäftigt hat?"

„Ja, aber nicht nur das," antwortete Erica. Sie dachte an die Notiz, die ihr Jenny heute morgen hinterlassen hatte. Diese Notiz hatte das warme Gefühl in ihr wachgerufen. Sie dachte daran, wie sich ihre Teamgefährten - und nicht nur sie - gefreut hatten, als sie ihr selbstgewähltes Schneckenhaus verlassen hatte.

Und plötzlich begriff sie. Es war so tiefgreifend, dass ihr fast wieder die Tränen in die Augen traten.

Kat schien die Veränderung in ihr wahrzunehmen. „Erica?"

„Das Gefühl, das ich gerade beschrieben habe...Ich weiß jetzt, was es bedeutet." Sie atmete tief durch und fuhr fort, „Ich habe es bis jetzt nicht erkannt, weil dies...das erste Mal ist, dass ich Freunde habe. Richtige Freunde, meine ich. Ergibt das einen Sinn?" Erica fragte sich, was die Künstliche Intelligenz in ihrem Motorrad wohl dazu sagen würde.

„Natürlich tut es das. Es gibt zwei Sorten Freunde - Die, mit denen man Spaß haben kann, aber nichts weiter, und die, die auch in schlechten Zeiten da sind. Du meinst bestimmt, dass Du zum ersten Mal Freunde aus der zweiten Gruppe hast."

Erica nickte. „Ja, genau das meinte ich." Einen Moment lang wurde sie ernst. „Die letzten Tage waren einfach furchtbar, schlimmer als die Zeit im Gefängnis. Ich habe mich so einsam gefühlt, und nur weil ich nicht wusste, ob irgendjemand verstehen würde, was mich beschäftigte. Aber Jenny hat es verstanden. Das habt ihr alle."

„Und dass Du mir das ja nicht wieder vergisst." Obwohl Kats Stimme den schulmeisterlichen Tonfall hatte, mit dem sie ihre Fahrerin immer so gern bedachte, lag noch immer das Sanfte darin. 

„Keine Sorge." Erica schüttelte, nun wieder mit einem Lächeln, den Kopf. „Ich habe ohnehin viel zu lange gebraucht, um mir darüber klar zu werden." Sie erhob sich. „Ich muss gehen. Jenny will mir sagen, was ich heute morgen verpasst habe."

„In Ordnung," sagte Kat. „Sehen wir uns später?"

„Auf jeden Fall," versprach Erica. Wenn sie nicht für den Fall gebraucht wurde, würde sie einfach so eine Ausfahrt mit Kat machen. Etwas frische Luft würde ihnen beiden gut tun.

„Schön, dass es Dir wieder gut geht." Kats Worte kamen sozusagen aus tiefstem Zentralprozessor.

„Danke, Kat," erwiderte Erica, ebenfalls von Herzen. ‚Wäre sie ein Mensch, würde ich sie jetzt glatt umarmen,' dachte sie bei sich. „Bis später."

„Ein Freund, ein guter Freund,

Das ist das beste was es gibt auf der Welt"

Kat hörte zu, wie Plato leise vor sich hin sang und sah zufrieden Erica nach, die nun wieder die Treppe hinauf stieg. Alles war wieder in Ordnung.

Ende    


End file.
